Sanitarium
by Kaiser Bakura
Summary: {No I cant let them... they won't} his eyes narrowed as wicked idea entered his mind. *songfic*


Sanitarium  
  
My first song-fic. This is the result of listening to Metallica and playing Zelda  
  
I'm sorry if you have a fic simmar. By the way i do not own Zelda or Metallica.  
  
I am also sorry for spelling errors. Now on with fic.  
  
  
  
/blah/ this is the song  
  
blah this is the story  
  
{blah} links thought  
  
  
  
/Welcome to where time stands still.  
  
No one leaves and no one will.  
  
Moon is full, never seems to change  
  
just labeled mentally deranged.  
  
Dream the same thing every night.  
  
I see our freedom in my sight.  
  
No locked doors, No windows barred,  
  
No things to make my brain seem scarred. /  
  
  
  
He had done it. He had defeated gandolf (sp) for the zillion times.  
  
He know what was coming next the sages would come seal gandolf a way and send him back to be a child. Then he would have to this all over again. {No I cant let them... they won't} his eyes narrowed as wicked idea entered his mind. {Now all I have to do is wait for them}.  
  
  
  
/Sleep my friend and you will see  
  
that dream is my reality  
  
They keep me locked up in this cage  
  
can't they see it's why my brain says Rage/  
  
  
  
The sage came and sealed up gandolf like they always do. {But this time its going to be different} link thought as he listen to gandolf's curses, loud threats of revenge and bodily harm. {Let curse he won't be coming back, that am sure of}  
  
  
  
/Sanitarium, leave me be  
  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone/  
  
  
  
{time after time I defeat him and for what get sent back for deja vu.} Navi appeared out of seemly nowhere. She saw link was deep in thought "are you ok" she asks. {If she only knew the truth but she soon will they all will.} "Yeah I'm fine just thinking," he answered.  
  
  
  
/Build my fear of what's out there  
  
and cannot breathe the open air  
  
Whisper things into my brain Assuring me that I'm insane  
  
They think our heads are in their hands  
  
but violent use brings violent plans  
  
Keep him tied, it makes him well He's getting better, can't you tell? / Princess Zelda walked over to take the orcania so she plays the song that would send him back. But instead of handing the orcania to her he threw it. The orcania broke into many pieces. "WTF" Zelda looked at link confused and angry. {Stage one of my plan completed now on to stage two}  
  
  
  
/No more can they keep us in  
  
Listen, damn it, we will win  
  
They see it right, they see it well  
  
but they think this saves us from our hell/  
  
  
  
"Link how could you" asked Saria, the forest sage. "I have it I'm sick and tired of being force to repeat life over and over again and I'm going to do something about it" with that he unsheathed the master sword and before could do anything he ad spilt saria down the middle. The powerful sword has cut cleanly through her leaving blood and internal organ splayed on the ground.  
  
  
  
/Sanitarium, leave me be  
  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone  
  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone/  
  
  
  
everyone looked horrified. One by one the sages fell. Some tried fighting back but was no match for link and the Master sword. By the time he was done the place was painted in blood. Link himself was covered head to toe in the crimson liquid. Even princess Zelda fell victim to his insanity.  
  
  
  
/Fear of living on  
  
Natives getting restless now  
  
Mutiny in the air,  
  
Got some death to do  
  
Mirror stares back hard  
  
Kill, it's such a friendly word  
  
It seems the only way  
  
For reaching out again/  
  
  
  
as he looked over the mounds of bloody mutated bodies he felt a pang in his heart. {What have I done, WHAT HAVE I DONE} his brain seem to scream. {I'm a murderer} he grabbed the master sword and held it where the point was touching his chest  
  
right over where his heart is. {This is for the best I don't deserve to live} he plunged the sword deep pertaining his heart.  
  
His eyes closed, never to open again.  
  
  
  
Tell what you think please R&R. 


End file.
